vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
The Evillious Chronicles
Mothy, also known as Akuno-P, has created several songs that are connected in such confusing ways that most people have a hard time keeping up with what happens when and where. This series is called the Evillious Chronicles. Mothy has left several clues in the songs telling when they take place. Unfortunately, not all of the clues are in mothy's songs. Mothy has also put clues in the PVs, his CDs, on his blog, on his websites, in the video descriptions, you name it. Background The Evillious Chronicles is the Complex chronology created by Mothy, which connects all the series and the most of the songs created by the author in one timeline which lasts at least a thousand years. The history takes place in the 6 countries(one being an empire) that conforms the fictional region denominated Evillious and talks about the events after Eve's actions that tainted the world with the crime, unleashing the Seven Deadly Sins. The most of this series is centered in the Seven Dealy Sins, the consequences and events triggered by them, and the different groups and persons who are searching them. The Seven Deadly Sins The main motive and force behind the plot of the Evillious Chronicles. They were created from the division of Eve Moonlit's Original Sin into seven pieces. These pieces, being initially the Forest's elements, eventually change throughout the whole storyline, lasting for a thousand years. Sometime later those pieces were stored in different objects denominated the Vessel of the Sins. Those objects were personal items that once belonged to the protagonists' of the Seven Deadly Sins series. They probably had some influence on their owners, driving them to commit their crimes. Near the end of the timeline, the Vessels of the Sins changed shape again and were "awoken" in the image of their previous owners(therefore achieving a human-like form). Actually 4 Vessels of the Sins are awake (Gula, Superbia, Acedia and Avaritia), while the 2 that continue to sleep (Luxuria and Invidia) have been replaced by live persons who have some conection with the respective Sin. The last Deadly Sin, the Wrath (Ira) continues to be missing and be elusive. It's unknown what will happen when all the Seven Deadly Sins will be reunited. While some characters like Gallerian Marlon and Elluka Clockworker (MA) suggest that Utopia will be created, other characters like Gear and Gammon Octo suggest there will be nothing, implying some sort of disaster or Apocalypse. Basic Chronology - The Involved Series As Mothy published new songs, it revealed several series. In the beginning, it was believed that they weren't related, but the release of the last songs made it evident that the songs were connected in a more complex storyline. The next list shows the different series by Mothy, arranged in chronological order: Original Sin Series It's the prologue for The Evillious Chronicles Series. #moonlit bear #Abandoned on a Moonlit Night #Chrono Story (Cross-over with the Clockwork Lullaby Series) Seven Deadly Sins Series The series that engulfs most of the storyline. It contains different songs that spread throughout the timeline of the Evillious Chronicles. Every sin is represented by one song except for Pride, which has its own series. The song for Wrath is the only song in the series that mothy hasn't released yet. #Lust (The Madness of Duke Venomania) - Kamui Gakupo #Gluttony (Repulsive Food Eater Conchita) - MEIKO #Pride, in its positive and negative connotations (the last one called Vanity) (Story of Evil) - Rin & Len Kagamine #Sloth (Gft From the Princess who Brought Sleep) - Hatsune Miku #Envy (The Tailor Shop of Enbizaka) - Megurine Luka #Greed (Judgement of Corruption) - KAITO #Wrath (???) - GUMI Main article: Seven Deadly Sins Story of Evil The first and most famous series created by Mothy, it was the one that launched him to fame and gave him his producer name: Akuno-P. This is also the third part of the Seven Deadly Sins Series representing Pride in its positive and negative connotations, with "Daughter of Evil" as the beginning of the series. He didn't get much fans from "Daughter of Evil" until he released the second song, "Servant of Evil", which made him famous. He also released the prequel, "Twiright Prank", 2 years from releasing the two songs. #Twiright Prank (A prequel of Daughter of Evil) #Daughter of Evil (in the negative connotation of Pride, called Vanity) #Servant of Evil (in the positive connotation of Pride, but in excessive amount) #Regret Message (After Daughter of Evil ''and Servant of Evil, During and After ''Daughter of White) #Daughter of White (Before, During and After Daughter of Evil - Regret Message) #Wooden Girl ~Thousand Year Wiegenlied~ (Before, and During Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil ''and Daughter of White'') #Re_birthday (Crossover with the Clockwork Lullaby, ''After ''Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil, near the end of The Evillious Chronicles'')'' :Main article and detailed information: Story of Evil Clockwork Lullaby Series These songs are basically the glue that holds the series together. They contain the line, "Lu Li La" sung in different tunes. Unlike the Seven Deadly Sin Series, the Clockwork Lullaby Series isn't in chronological order according to the timeline of the Evillious Chronicles. #Clockwork Lullaby 1 (The Clockwork's Lullaby) #Clockwork Lullaby 2 (Miniature Garden Girl) #Clockwork Lullaby 3 (Re_birthday) #Clockwork Lullaby 4 (Heartbeat Clocktower) #Clockwork Lullaby 5 (Chrono Story) #Clockwork Lullaby 6 (Capriccio Farce) Main article and detailed information: Clockwork Lullaby The End of the Four This series is not very famous due to the sudden changes in the storyline which confuses most of the fandom. #Master of the Graveyard #Master of the Court #Master of the Hellish Yard? #Master of the Heavenly Yard? Canon Songs Due to the ambiguous link among some songs, and the out of order publication of the songs, many fans of mothy have fought over what songs are canon and what songs are not. Here's a handy guide for canon songs versus non-canon songs, and the grey area in-between. (NYTL=Not yet translated) Not Canon The following songs are not part of the Evillious Chronicles according to current information. *Me and the Frog's Love Romance *10-Minute's Love *To Reticent You (seems to be related to 10-Minute's Love) *Flame of Yellow Phosphorus *Screws, Clockwork, and Pride Debateably Canon and Unknown The following songs can be considered either part of it or not according to personal interpretation. Other songs in this section have simply not been translated. *Welcome to the Forest (instrumental) *Five Minutes Before the Trial (instrumental) *Wendy NYTL *South North Story *Playing with Words (Last line of this song is first line of Clockwork Lullaby) *Full Moon Laboratory (seems to be a sequel or prequel to Playing with Words) *Madam Merry-go-round (Utopia and Shadow Parade mentioned, ties into Red Shoe Parade) *Red Shoe Parade (connection to above song through Shadow Parade) Heavily Hinted to be Canon The following songs are heavily hinted to be part of the series, but mothy has not given any numbers in the video descriptions (or any video at all). *master of the graveyard (Graveyard Party) *Lu li la, Lu li la: The Resounding Song (called "Bonus Track" on the Evils Kingdom CD) *The Last Revolver (connects directly to "Pierrot") *Desert's Bluebird (Bluebird found in Lucifenia, a country in established chronology) *1000-year Wiegenlied (The lyrics refer to Shiro no Musume) *Retrospective Musicbox (contains "lu li la" and character MA from Heartbeat Clocktower, is officially canon but has no PV yet) *master of the court (Successor of the court) Confirmed Canon The following are confirmed to be part of the series. The songs: *Original Sin Series **moonlit bear **Abandoned on a Moonlit Night **Chrono Story (called Clockwork Lullaby 5 on Evils Court CD on Karen-T) *Story of Evil (series) *Seven Deadly Sins (series) *Clockwork Lullaby (series) *The Fifth: Pierrot (contains "Hansel" from Abandoned on a Moonlit Night and Elluka from Chrono Story) *Flower of the Plateau (features "Mikulia Greonio" from Madness of Duke Venomania) The Chronology in Years At some point in mid-2011, mothy edited his descriptions on some of his videos to include year numbers, all of which follow established chronology. EC, the abbreviation that precedes the numbers, stands for Evillious Chronicles. The songs included in Evils Kingdom follow this order (with some exceptions). Bold numbers/songs are currently only mentioned in the Evillious Chronicles document. Underlined numbers are theoretical placements of ambiguous songs, whether ambiguous in placement or canonicity. The Years 001 Moonlit bear 013 Recollective Orgel 014 Abandoned on a Moonit Night 015 Chrono Story 136 Duke Venomania's Madness 141~ Flower of the Plateau 325 Repulsive Eater Girl Conchita 491 Twiright Prank 499~ Daughter of White 500 Servant of Evil 500 Daughter of Evil 501 Regret Message 501 Re_birthday 609 Princess Sandman's Gift ~GIFT~ 610 The 5th Pierrot 610 The Last Revolver 842 Enbizaka's Tailor Shop 983 Miniature Garden Girl 983 Judgment of Corruption 990 Heartbeat Clocktower 990 master of the graveyard 990 master of the court 998 Capriccio Farce 1000 ??? Year ??? The following songs had ??? rather than a number. Note that Regret Message should have a set number (about 501) because it has a known placement in the series. It seems that mothy still wants to keep interpretations open at this point as to when it happens. *Re_birthday *Heartbeat Clocktower *Regret Message Characters The thing that probably confuses newcomers to the series is that the same vocaloid can play different parts. This is why the witch from Chrono Story (Elluka Clockworker) and the Tailor from Enbizaka (Kayo Sudou) can be around at the same time, despite being the same vocaloid (Luka Megurine). This is also why the twins from chronologically the first three songs are not the same as the twins from the Story of Evil. Even though they look the same to us, they are different people. The Official Character List has changed since it was posted according to mothy. Original Sin Trilogy Eve Moonlit A woman who lived in Eldoh's Forest, in the fictional country of Elphegort. She was responsible for tainting the world with the Sins committing the First Crime or Sin in history. After losing her own kids, she began to accumulate an intense grudge which lead her to steal the children of another woman and then kill the woman when she tried to retrieve them. The Evils Kingdom's booklet suggests that she was already tainted with The Seven Deadly Sins when she committed the crime. Finally, she received her punishment at the hands of her own adoptive children when they returned home after being abandoned in the forest at a very young age. She was burnt alive when her daughter pushed her into the fireplace. Her demise caused the "Original Sin" that she carried to be split in seven pieces transforming into The Seven Deadly Sins. Adam Moonlit Eve Moonlit's Husband, he was the one who made Eve come to her senses after she stole the twins. Finally, he was killed by his foster son. There isn't much known about him, although the songs Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Excerpt and Chrono Story suggest that he was quite passive to the caprices of his wife. Gretel The female baby twin kidnapped by Eve Moonlit. When she reached 14 years old, she was abandoned alongside her brother in the forest. They managed to return to their home with the help of "a little glass bottle" that they filled with the Moon's light to use as a lantern. When they found their home, she killed her foster mother by pushing her into the fireplace. And after the division of the "Original Sin", both twins freed the pieces which rose to the sky and spread throughout the world. Hansel The male baby twin kidnapped by Eve Moonlit. When he reached 14 years old, he was abandoned alongside his sister in the forest. They managed to return to their home with the help of "a little glass bottle" that they filled with the Moon's light to use as a lantern. Back in their home, he killed his foster father believing that he was the "Witch's henchman". After the division of the "Original Sin", both twins freed the pieces which rose to the sky and spread throughout the world. Hundreds of years later, he was found by Julia Abelard (Santa) and was incorporated as the 5th member of Pere Noel, under the codename of Pierrot. Mother/Bear (Meiko) The woman who was the victim of Eve Moonlit's crime. After Eve kidnapped her children, she was assassinated near the Moonlit's house when she tried to retrieve the twins. In her hamper, she stored "a little glass bottle"(the feeding bottle for her babies). It seems to be the same one used by the twins in Abandoned on a Moonlit Night. Elluka Clockworker An immortal witch and an old friend of The Tree of Eldoh. She seems to have a somewhat tragic story that costed everything that she loved, but in exchange, she received her immortality (Apparently is connected with The "Fire Disaster in Levianta" and the song Recollective Musicbox) The Tree of Eldoh entrusted her with the task of retrieving The Seven Deadly Sins. It's known that she possessed Lukana Octo and Kayo Sudou, retrieving the Venom Sword and the Kayo's Scissors respectively. When she retrieved the Venom Sword, she gave it to the Freesis Foundation eventually. It's also known that she was one of the "Three Heroes" and the court magician of Lucifenia. She also had an apprentice, Gumillia. She sometimes operates under the fake name "MA", the lonely Magi. Tree of Eldoh An ancient sentient tree and the guardian of Elphegort's Forest. It was the one who entrusted Elluka the task of retrieving the Deadly Sins. Also it was near the place where Clarith found Michaela. Elluka asked this tree for a body for Gumillia and Michaela. She also chose Gumillia as her apprentice here. Seven Deadly Sins: Luxuria Duke Sateriajis Venomania A duke from Asmodean who did a deal with the Devil to have an irresistible charisma to women. In his childhood, he was mocked and taunted by the others due to his physical appearance. This, along with the humiliation at the hands of his childhood friend and love interest, Gumina Glassred were the causes that drove him to make "the deal". With his irresistible charisma, he began to seduce and retrieve women from the region and the neighboring countries to create a harem for himself. Finally, he died at the hands of Kachees Crim. It is known that he had a descendant with Lukana Octo. Gumina Glassred Venomania's childhood friend and the one who "made him for a fool". This humiliation was probably one of the reasons (if not the main one) that caused the Duke's decision to sell his soul in exchange for the power to charm any woman. After the incident, bearing discrimination and persecution, she exiled herself to Elphegort. A few years later, she became the first female Prime Minister of Elphegort, and gave her best to raise women's status and empowerment. Lukana Octo One of the women seduced by Sateriajis Venomania. It's known that she was a Tailor and was 20 years old when the The Madness of Duke Venomania's events occurred. She was possessed by Elluka Clockworker in order to retrieve the Venom Sword, transforming into her formal body until The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka ''. This explains why Elluka is featured as a pink-haired woman after the song ''Chrono Story. It's also known that this woman had descendants with the Duke. Mikulia Greonio One of the women seduced by Sateriajis Venomania. It's known that she was an 18 year old peasant when the The Madness of Duke Venomania's events occurred. 5 years after the events of Duke Venomania. She was nicknamed the "Flower of the Plateau" and was known to be a whore. But Mikulia claims that nobody else knows that she is a whore but her. Meilis Belzenia One of the women seduced by Sateriajis Venomania. The princess of Belzenia, the empire that dominated Asmodin during the events of The Madness of Duke Venomania. She was 22 when the song occurred. Yufina Marlon *UTAU: Yufu Sekka *Mentioned in: The Madness of Duke Venomania Age 26, Queen of Marlon. She had an affair with Kachess Crim, the aristocrat that murdered Duke Venomania. After Sateriajis' death, they eloped together. Two of their grandchildren became rulers (kings) of Marlon few decades later. Hakua Netsuma *Vocaloid: Yowane Haku *Featured in: The Madness of Duke Venomania A unemployed 22 year old woman when the events of The Madness of Duke Venomania ''occured. It's known that among her descendants is Clarith, from ''Daughter of White. Kachees Crim An aristocrat from the Marlon Kingdom who had lost his love to Venomania. He tracked the trail to Venomania's Mansion and then disguised himself as a woman to enter it. Finally, he murdered the Duke by stabbing him with a poisoned dagger, therefore breaking the spell. After the incident he eloped with his lover, Yufina Marlon (with whom he was having an affair) and a few decades later two of his grandchildren became part of the Marlon royal family once again. Other Women Enchanted by Duke Venomania: *Lolan Eve, Age 32, Dancer. (LOLA) *Mirigigan Adi, Age 28 , Fortune teller. (Miriam) *Sonika Sonic, Age 19, Aristocrat. (Sonika) *Priema Soap, Age 30, Domestic servant. (Prima) *Liluen Tarner, Age 24, Baker. (Lily) *Teto Cetera, Age 31, Soldier. (Teto) *Mikina Olpria, Age 19, Widow. (Miki) *Ann Lee Sweets, Age 62, Florist. (Sween Ann) *Neru Neru Nerune, Age 19, Spy. (Neru) *Rindo Blume, Age censored (double digits), Nun. (Rin) *Yuki Kaina, Age censored (single digits), Unemployed. (Kaai Yuki) *Josephine Francois, Age censored (double digits), Ocupation censored (Horse???) The Seven Deadly Sins: Gula Banica Conchita A warlord who lived in Belzenia. At first, she was a woman who enjoyed the most delicious and exquisite foods, but soon, she began to search for new flavors, eating the most gruesome and grotesque foods. Her search for new flavors leads her to such aberrations as cannibalism and the necrophagia, eating her 15th personal chef as punishment and her twin servants when the food began to run short. Finally as a final dish, she ate herself. Her glass was incarnated as the Awakened Vessel of the Gluttony: The Master of the Graveyard. Conchita's servants A couple of loyal twisted twin servants who served Conchita. The twins seem to have a macabre personality as they are seen serving Conchita with delight despite the fact that the dishes they brought often were the corpses of victims of Conchita, who finally ate them when food was running short. According to the Evils Kingdom booklet: "When Elluka went to retrieve Conchita's glass, she saw how obsessed the servants are to Conchita, even though she was far away from their 'home'. Probably because they saw the 'memory of their mother' on Banica." (which gives the possibility that they are Hansel and Gretel) Their loyalty was so high that it seems that they were reincarnated as the Master of the Graveyard's servants. Useless Chef One of Conchita's chefs. He was eaten by the woman as punishment for asking her to take a vacation. Lighting and Props Maker *Vocaloid: Hatsune Miku * Other names: *Featured in: Repulsive Food Eater Conchita *Also mentioned/appears in: Stylist *Vocaloid: Luka * Other names: *Featured in: Repulsive Food Eater Conchita *Also mentioned/appears in: Choreman *Vocaloid: Gakupo * Other names: *Featured in: Repulsive Food Eater Conchita *Also mentioned/appears in: Seven Deadly Sins: Superbia & Story of Evil Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche The Lucifenia's Princess, referred as "Daughter of Evil" for her short, but tyrannical reign. For selfish adult reasons, she and her brother were separated when they were young. Her parents, the monarchs of Lucifenia, died when she was only 14. This resulted in a kingdom ruled by this spoiled child with no knowledge of how to manage an effective government. She had all the riches in the world, a horse named Josephine and a loyal servant who looks just like her. She gave high taxes and never felt pity for her citizens. She ordered Allen to kill Leonhart Avadonia, hero of Lucifenia, after she discovered that he was smuggling food from the palace to feed to the people affected by a famine. She also started a war with Elphegort and purged the female green-haired population (this event was called the "Green Hunting") after Kyle Marlon rejected her for Michaela. Because of this, the people of Lucifenia formed a revolution that was lead by Germaine Avadonia, overthrowing her. She was forced to become repentant when her twin brother died in the guillotine, after taking her place to save her. After that, she went underground and left the country. Shortly after, she was found by Clarith and eventually befriended her. She became a nun, living a life of regret and penitence in the local church, near a harbor. Allen Avadonia The "Servant of Evil", a chamberlain who serves the princess and the incognito lost twin brother of Riliane. Being considered dead by a political dispute, he was adopted by Leonhart Avadonia, making Germaine his foster sister. His twin sister ordered him to kill his foster father because he was smuggling food from the palace, and because he was planning to rise against the tyrannical princess. After visiting Elphegort, he fell in love with Michaela. And when the "Green Hunting" started, he was one of the few ones who knew that Michaela was hidden in a well by Keel Freesis. When Riliane knew the ubication, he received the direct order of the Princess to kill her, although is not shown if he actually did it. When all the citizens of Lucifenia came out to revolt and capture the princess, he changed her clothes with his. As her twin, nobody noticed the exchange, allowing her to escape. This caused Allen to die in her place and before he died he said his sister's favorite quote, "Oh, it's tea time!" Apparently he was reincarnated as a soul trapped inside the Clockwork Doll, which awaits his rebirth. Germaine Avadonia Foster daughter of Leonhart Avadonia and foster sister of Allen. She lived in a castle town of Lucifenia. After her father was murdered, she vowed revenge which she fulfilled by leading the revolution against the tyrannical princess. She realized that the "Daughter of Evil" she arrested was in fact Allen and pleaded him to escape, with no avail. After the Lucifenian Revolution, she fled from the kingdom and became a member of the imperial troops of Belzenia. Chartette Langley A lady's maid who serves the princess. She is a childhood friend of Allen. Although her extraordinary strength interferes with delicate tasks, she is kept around because she gets along with Riliane. She helped Germaine as intelligence informant, without actually revealing her identity. During the Lucifenian Revolution she had a fierce battle against Mariam, but she couldn't finish it since Mariam managed to escape, leaving her with a bitter-sweet "victory". After the revolution, she went to command a unit in Belzenia's imperial army. She uses the biggest weapon among the characters of the Story of Evil. Mariam Futapie The "Head of Lady's Maids" of Lucifenia. She is good at cloak-and-dagger activity and also one of the "Three Heroes". She is one of the few people who knows that Riliane and Allen are twin siblings (along with Elluka and Leonhart). It is also known that she is skilled enough to manage Chartette's strength single handedly during the Lucifenian revolution. Finally, after barely escaping from her, she died at the hands of her adopted daughter, Ney. Gast Venom He is a mighty free companion and leads a mercenary force named "Asmodean Company". Asmodean is a name of a country which once fought for supremacy against Lucifenia. Because of his beautiful face and long hair, he is often mistaken as a woman. It is said he has a relation with the "Three Heroes" from the past, but the details are unknown. Riliane hired him and his company to train her soldiers and protect the palace during the revolution. At the end, after a fierce battle, he died in the hands of Germaine. He is confirmed to be a descendant of Venomania. Michaela A spirit of Elphegort's Forest that pitied Clarith's loneliness and asked for a human body from Elluka Clockworker, receiving a body resembling Eve Moonlit's. After leaving the Yatski Village with Clarith, she begun working for Keel Freesis, a wealthy merchant at Aceid. She is beautiful, gentle, friendly and dearly loved by everyone. Also, she has a mesmerizing singing voice which allows her to detect any "Vessel of the Sin" throughout her song's echo, as a mission entrusted by Elluka in order to find the Venom Sword. She is the love interest of Allen, Kyle, and Clarith. After her death at hands of a mysterious "golden-haired assassin", she was chosen to become Eldoh's successor. Clarith The "Daughter of White". Clarith is the only girl from the Yatski Village to not have green hair (a thing that was cause of discrimination againts her), and one of her ancestors is Hakua Netsuma, a victim of Venomania. She prayed at the Tree of Eldoh to have at least one friend. It wasn't until Michaela came around and her wish was granted. She works for Keel Freesis as a maid and is considered Michaela's best friend. She falls in love with her and has those feelings returned. When Michaela died in the "Green Hunting" (being the first to find her body), Clarith left Aceid to a church and became a nun there, where she met "Rin" by the harbor. There, she befriended her and they lived happily together. Elluka Clockworker The "Sorceress". She is a court sorceress of Lucifenia and also one of the "Three Heroes". She is known by her predictions which never fail, though she doesn't have many believers in the castle. Mothy describes her attitude to be the same as when he is drunk. Gumillia She is regarded as one of the "Next Three Heroes". She is an apprentice of Elluka and a friend of Michaela. After the Lucifenian Revolution she had been travelling with Elluka, being separated from her she became an adviser of the Emperor of Belzenia. Like Michaela, she was also a spirit. She received a body resembling Gumina Glassred's. Kyle Marlon The "King of the Blue Kingdom", albeit a figurehead king of the Marlon Kingdom. He is bethrothed to the Yellow Kingdom's princess, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, although he doesn't have any actual feelings for her. Instead, he claims to have fallen for one of Keel Freesis's maids - "the lovely Michaela" from the Kingdom of Green (Elphegort). He joined the resistance under the name of "Kachess" in order to revenge Michaela. Once the revolution was over he inmediately knew that the "Daughter of Evil" was in fact Allen, but after he "confessed" he was Michaela's assassin, Kyle kept silent. A year after the Lucifenian Revolution his kingdom annexed with Lucifenia, which played a extreme arms policy. His innate honest nature seems to be hugged by a mediocrity complex. His mother is the queen dowager Prim of Marlon and he has at least thirteen sisters. Keel Freesis A "Wealthy Merchant" who lives in Elphegort and controls its trading guild. He is an immigrant from the Marlon Kingdom and a friend of Kyle Marlon. Elluka entrusts him with the Venom Sword. Sometime after the Freesis Foundation was created for protect the sword. Yukina Freesis The eldest daughter of a wealthy merchant family, Freesis. She demonstrated a literary talent at an early age even though she was a first-time novelist. Five years after the Lucifenian Revolution, and thanks to an old book with the words "Vessel of the Sin" marked, she travels throughout the countries of the Bolganio continent in order to know the truth about them, and the "Daughter of Evil" herself (It is hinted in the novel that she wrote the "Daughter of Evil" story herself, since the prologue states: "From the Freesis' Fable, 'Daughter of Evil'"). Ney Futapie Adopted daughter of Mariam Futapie, one of "The Three Heroes". She is a maid who served the princess, likes to gossip and blurts out whatever comes into her loose mouth. But actually, she works as a spy for her birth mother, Prim. At some point during the Lucifenian Revolution she murdered Mariam, considering her strength could be a future threat. After the princess's death, she became the engineering battalion commander of the Marlon country. She's the thirteenth daughter of the Marlon family. It's hinted that she could be the one who murdered Michaela as a political maneuver. Liliane Mouchet Former commander of the bastion army at the Lucifenian Retasan territory. She dislikes being called by her real name which is similar to the name of "The Daughter of Evil" but prefers to be called by her nickname, "Lily." * For further information check ''''Characters in the ''"Story of Evil" Seven Deadly Sins: ''Acedia & Pere Noel Margarita Blankenheim A daughter of a doctor, Doctor Felix. She married a man named Caspar Blankenheim, who was a good-for-nothing playboy. Margarita was then given a gift from Julia Abelard that makes any person sleep and forget their unrequited thoughts and cruel reality. She gave this sleep medicine to her father, her mother, and everyone else in town(including Caspar). And when she had realized that "gift" in german means poison, she drunk her "gift" as well and slept forever, just like her husband and the other people in town. Marquis Caspar Blankenheim A playboy who only married Margarita Blankenheim for the money, for she was the daughter of a doctor. Julia Abelard The one who gave to Margarita the "gift" and Sniper's revolver. She is also the "mother" of Lemy Abelard. Operating under the codename "Santa", she leads the criminal organization called Pere Noel, which apparently means Santa Claus in French. Doctor Felix *Featured in: Princess Sandman's GIFT *Also mentioned/appears in: Margarita's father, a wealthy doctor. According to Margarita, he got very worried after Caspar's demise, so she gave him a little of her wonderful "gift". He stayed at Toragay's hospital for a while, in critical condition, and ended up dying. Blue *Vocaloid: KAITO *Other Names: *Featured in: Five the Pierrot Samurai *Vocaloid: Kamui Gakupo *Other Names: *Featured in: Five the Pierrot *Also mentioned/appears in: Sniper Like Michaela, she is a spirit who lived in the Eldoh's forest, in Elphegort. After receiving a human body with the aid of Elluka, she became the apprentice of the sorceress. She was part of Lucifenia's Three Heroes alongside Elluka, prior the events of Story of Evil. After the events of Princess Sandman's GIFT, the sorceress and the apprentice join the criminal organization called Pere Noel. Due to Lemmy reporting the treason by Elluka, she was forced to kill the "snitch". For unknown reasons she stayed in the organization despite Elluka's escape, and sometime after she was assigned the mission of retrieving the "Venom Sword" from the Freesis Foundation, although she never expected to fall in love with the person who was taking care of it. After spending around a year with him, she received the order to kill the man, from Julia. Finally, after she completed it, she (apparently) committed suicide. Seven Deadly Sins: Invidia Kayo Sudou A tailor with a good attitude and a fine skill. She was the talk of the neighborhood. She once had black hair but now possesses pink hair. She killed a family of four in a fit of envy. In her twisted mind, she thought the husband (Kaito) and father of that family was her lover, and that he was being unfaithful with several women when actually they were his wife (Meiko), and his two daughters (Miku and Rin). She killed the 3 women and took a characteristic personal cloth or accessory (a Red Kimono, a Green Sash and a Yellow Hairpin) and used them on herself in an attempt to become the woman that her "lover" wished for. When she went to meet him and he didn't recognize her, she murdered him as well. Her sudden change of hair color occurred when Elluka possessed her with the "Body Swap" technique, becoming her formal body for the rest of the series. The sorceress did this in an attempt to retrieve the Sin of the Envy, dipping the tailor scissors of Kayo in The Spring. This transformed Kayo's Scissors into the "Vessel of the Envy" affecting the woman and pushing her to commit the murders of Enbizaka. However, a shroud of doubt surrounds the character. Although the Evils Kingdom Booklet suggests she wasn't too sane when she was possessed, the blackouts and memory lapse suffered by her, added to the fact that she was already possessed by Elluka (although not completely) when the Enbizaka's murders occurred, opens the possibility that she didn't commit the murders. For some reason, after the events of The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka, her hair returned to her original color. Unfaithful Lover The unfaithful lover who was fantasized by Kayo Sudou. Because of talking to Kayo like she was a stranger(which she is), Kayo killed him. Red Kimono Girl The beautiful woman in a red kimono who was the wife of the "unfaithful lover". When Kayo Sudou saw that the man was friendly to her at the main street, Kayo killed this woman and wore her Red Kimono, which Kayo thinks will attract her lover. Green Sash Girl A girl with beautiful hair and a green sash. She was the eldest daughter of the unfaithful lover. She tried to comfort her dad because he expresssed anguish caused by his wife that just passed away. When Kayo Sudou saw the "unfaithful lover" being comforted by this girl in front of the bridge, Kayo killed her and took the Green Sash, which she thinks will attract her lover. Yellow Hairpin Girl The youngest daughter of the unfaithful lover. With her mom and sister gone, she was left depressed with her father. To cheer her up a bit, her father bought her a yellow hairpin for her to wear. Again, Kayo Sudou saw the unfaithful lover with this girl who seemed too young and was disgusted by what she saw. Kayo eventually killed the girl and took the yellow hairpin, thinking that wearing this will make her beautiful to her lover's eyes. Seven Deadly Sins: Avaritia (including characters from Recollective Musicbox, Miniature Garden Girl, Heartbeat Clocktower, and Capriccio Farce) Gallerian Marlon A USE's judge who only cared about the money he earned and not justice, and also a character with a major role near the end of the series. In order to help his "daughter", he began to retrieve the Vessels of the Sins and built a small theatre in the middle of Elphegort's Forest to keep them in, with the help of MA. He found his demise in a civil war caused by General Ausdin's exoneration. In the afterlife, he met the Master of the Hellish Yard, who offered to omit his Sins and Crimes in exchange for his fortune. Greedily, he refused the deal, causing him to fall into hell. There he waits, believing that someday hell will become a Utopia for him and his "daughter". Apparently he lost his real family (Wife and Daughter) in an accident which occurred before the events of Judgement of Corruption, being the trigger which pushed him to gather the Seven Deadly Sins. Clockwork Doll The "daughter" of Gallerian Marlon, a lonely judge who became "The Collector". She was actually just a doll that Gallerian Marlon cherished and loved, who probably reminded him of her daughter: Michelle Marlon, who died in a car accident with her mother. One day, Gallerian's house was burned out and he died. Appearently she was a clockwork doll which once belonged to Margarita Blankenheim, and which acted as the Vessel of the Sloth. Elluka was incapable of recover her, falling in possession of the criminal organization Pere Noel. After the events of "Marigold's Battle" she ended up in Gallerian's hands. Because of Gallerian's high belief that the clockwork doll was his daughter, she became alive and became the director of the forest's theatre after the demise of her "father". She succeeded him on her own accord and she became "The Master of the Court", which seeks to complete Gallerian's "Utopia" by gathering the Seven Deadly Sins and send all of humanity to Hell, where it is proposed that this "Utopia" will take place. For some unknown reason (possibly related with the damage that she suffered in the fire), if the theather's clocktower stops, she will die with it. Gear sacrificed himself to keep the hand of the clock of the clocktower turning round. The character also holds "Irregular" inside her womb and she treats him as her cherished unborn child. General Ausdin Kiriru Clockworker *Vocaloid: Kiyoteru Hiyama? *Other names: The Clockworker *Featured in: Recollective Musicbox Iriina Clockworker *Vocaloid: Meiko? *Other names: Clockworker's Sister, Santa, Julia Abelard, Abyss I.R. *Featured in: Recollective Musicbox Elluka Clockworker *Vocaloid: Luka *Other names: MA, The Sorceress of Time, The Magician, Clockworker's Fiancee *Featured in: Recollective Musicbox *Also mentioned/appears in: Chrono Story, Capriccio Farce, The Fifth: Pierrot, Pricess Sandman's GIFT Master of the Hellish Yard Some sort of Guardian and Judge of the Dead, this mysterious masked girl seems to decide the path of the souls, Heaven or Hell. Gallerian Marlon met her after death, and after he refused her deal, she sent him to Hell. In the song Capriccio Face, MA suggests that she is in possession of the Vessel of the Wrath. Irregular A mysterious character which dwells in the womb of the "Doll-director", which acts as a sort of purgatory to him. Although his official profile in Capriccio Farce says he is Unidentified, everything seems to point to him being Allen Avadonia. The Clockwork Doll refers to him as her unborn child which awaits sleeping inside her womb to fulfill a long quest. Waiter She is the theatre's waitress, but she wants to do another job. Her Cappricio Farce's profiles says that she's the incarnation of a whimsy and selfish mirror, revealing that she is one of the Lucifenia's Mirrors. She intervined in the Gammon Octo's trial alleging she needed for do some shores for her, saving the man to be condemn to the death by the Director-Doll. GEARS states that she hides a big sorrow, caused by the lost of her "other half". Master of the Graveyard The Awakened Vessel of the Gluttony, a phantom born from the Conchita's Glass and the possible reincarnation of Banica Conchita. She officially obeys MA, but she's actually a dark deceiving woman. She has the task to do away with the intruders by devouring them. She lurks in the Graveyard that surrounds the Theater, which is filled with the remains of her victims and acts as first defensive line to the people that attempt to enter the Theater. Servants The loyal servants of the once great Conchita. Because of their high loyalty, they were reincarnated as the servants of the Master of the Graveyard. GEAR The Second Guardian of the Clocktower, and successor of Gallerian Marlon who built the theather. His role is keep the clocktower running or else the Clockwork Doll will die. When the clocktower inner mechanism became too deteriorated he sacrificed himself by taking out his own heart and used it to power the Tower. His Cappricio Farce's profile suggests that he is the Awakened form of the "Marlon Spoon", the Vessel of the Greed. The profile also hints that he didn't die after sacrifice himself, but he lost his power and now is bound to the Tower. The Master of the Graveyard refers to him as the "Soul of Adam who fell into the trap", hinting the possibility that he, somehow, is Adam Moonlit, or at least, is related with him. MA She lives in the theatre and she is the founder of the Garden. She built Gallerian's theatre. The Magician seeks the last remaining Sin: The Wrath, with little information about it. She, like the Gardener, acts a living substitute for the sleeping Vessels of the Sin. In her case she acts as replacement of the Kayo's Scisors, Vessel of the Envy (surely because actually she IS Kayo Sudou, or at least is using her body). Like, Gallerian Marlon, she states that gathering the Seven Deadly Sins will lead to the formation of an Utopia. The Gardener A descendant of Sateriajis Venomania and Lukana Octo who arrived to the Forest's Theather searching for the Venom Sword in order to undo the curse carried in his bloodline. He managed to escape the grasp of the Master of the Graveyard just to end up in the Director-Doll's Court. He was judged and sentenced to death but was saved in the last minute by the Waitress, who wanted him for chores. He became the Theather's Gardener, and was chosen as the substitute for the Venom Sword, the Vessel of the Lust (possibly for his link with Venomania). He antagonizes with the Master of the Graveyard's intentions, and opposes the view of Elluka and Gallerian that gathering the Deadly Sins will create a Utopia. He, like GEAR, believes that it will bring an imminent end without anything beyond it, suggesting some sort of cataclysm or Apocalypse. The Geography This is the Geography of the Region of Evillious, in the Continent of Bolganio. There are six countries and one empire. The Empire, Belzenia, lost territory before Daughter of Evil and four of the countries still exist by the time of the founding of the U.S.E. Lucifenia Also known as the "Yellow Kingdom" or "Yellow Country", and placed at the South of Elphegort. This country is inspired by France and associated with the name of Lucifer, the Patron Demon of the Pride (in both its positive and negative connotation, the last one called Vanity). This country was once part of Belzenia's Empire until it won its independence in E.C. 399. After that it formed its own monarchy which lasted until the overthrowing of Riliane during the Lucifenian Revolution, around E.C. 500. After that it was incorporated as part of Marlon, and later incorporated into the Federal State of U.S.E. in E.C. 878. If the events of Desert Blue Bird are canon, this should house the Bluebird's Desert, sometime in the future. Lucifenian *Capital City of Lucifenia. Bewilderment's Forest A forest between Lucifenia and Elphegort, connecting to the Eldoh's Forest. Long ago Lucifenia's army tried to use it as a route in order to conquer Elphegort, however this forest was known to be tricky and most likely to get lost, therefore it was discarded since it represented a tactical disadvantage. Rolled-City Lucifenia Blue Bird's Desert Elphegort Also known as the "Green Kingdom", this country is the most important in the series, where the whole story starts and finally ends. Based on Germany and associated with Belphegor, the Patron Demon of the Sloth, this country places a central role. Because of the events in Levianta in E.C. 013, Elphegort suffered famine, epidemics, and disease. In year E.C. 500 the kingdom suffered a surprise attack by Lucifenia, also known as the "Green Hunting", on the capital city of Aceid. In E.C. 878 it was incorporated into the Federal State of U.S.E. Eldoh's Forest A deep forest in the middle of Elphegort which is guarded by an ancient sentient tree called Eldoh (also known as the 1000-years tree). This place is where the whole story starts with the events of the Original Sin Series, when Eve Moonlit's actions tainted the world with the Sin unleashing the Seven Deadly Sins. The Eldoh's Tree is the place where Elluka started her quest. It's also where Clarith met Michaela and where Elluka chose Gumilia as her apprentice. Near the end of the series this was the place chosen by Gallerian Marlon to build his theater. With the awakening of the Vessels of the Sins, the forest transformed into a cursed place, where nobody who goes in will come back. In the end this is the place where all the Deadly Sins will meet again, bringing the Epilogue for the series. If this will end with the realization of a Utopia or an imminent end, continues to be a mystery. Gallerian's Theater A small movie theater in the middle of the Eldoh's Forest, built by Gallerian Marlon with the help of MA. This place is where Gallerian began to recollect the Vessels of the Sins. After his demise the Vessels wake up, taking human shape and acquire the physical appearance of its previous owners. The Awakened Vessels began to lead the theater, transforming the forest into a cursed place without return. Due to the uncountable victims at the hands of the Theater's inhabitants, a graveyard was built around it, which houses the remains of the unlucky visitors. In this theater the songs Heartbeat Clocktower, Cappricio Farce, Master of the Court, Master of the Graveyard and Re_birthday ''take place. Marigold's Plateau *There is a battle in E.C. 611 involving the Freesis Foundation and Pere Noel according to mothy. Gretel is told to meet Julia and Iriina (Elluka) there at the end of Gobanme no Pierrot. Toragay *Home to Margarita Blankenheim. *Lied in a state of ruin after GIFT From the Princess who Brought Sleep.'' Aceid *Capital city of Elphegort. *Home to the Freesis Foundation, who have the Sword of Duke Venomania. It was given to Keel Freesis by Elluka Clockworker during Daughter of Evil. *Destroyed after the "Green Hunting" in E.C. 500. Yatski Village *Home to Clarith and Michaela. Marlon Located at the West of Lucifenia as a island nation, this country is inspired by San Marino, and associated with the name of Mammon, the Patron Demon of the Greed. Not much is known of this country prior the Lucifenian Revolution, although the Marlon Kingdom started its military occupation on Lucifenia in E.C. 501. It was later incorporated into the Federal State of U.S.E. It must be noted that Marlon is the only country which a Deadly Sin does not take place so far. *Home to the Marlon Royal family. Asmodean Located at the East of Lucifenia, this country is inspired by Great Britain, and associated with the name of Asmodeus, the Patron Demon of the Lust. This country was once part of Belzenia's Empire until it won its independence in E.C. 212. In E.C. 136 many women went missing which became an international issue, even towards the royal women in the neighboring countries. This event was called the "Venomania Event" since it was discovered to be the Duke Sateriajis Venomania's doing. *In state of decay during Daughter of Evil. *Home to Duke Venomania and Guminia Glassred. *Original abode of the Asmodean Company, as lead by Gast Venom. Belzenia Being the only empire in the Bolganio continent, is located at the South south-east of Lucifenia, this country is inspired by Ancient Rome, and associated with the name of Beelzebub, the Patron Demon of the Gluttony. Is unknown when it was formed although it once covered most of the region, but Asmodean won its independence in E.C. 212 and lost territory from Lucifenia between E.C. 480 and 490. Also its status is unknown after the formation of the U.S.E. in E.C. 878. *Lead by Ma in E.C. 325. *Home to Banica Conchita. Levianta Firstly known as a kingdom, is placed at the North of Elphegort. This country is inspired by Japan and associated with the name of Leviatan, the Patron Demon of the Envy. Many of the details are unknown, but Ma directed the Department of National Research in Levianta Kingdom in E.C. 013; her laboratory's techniques, however, generated legal problems and eventually directed the fall of the kingdom generating a huge explosion which affected even the neighboring countries, better known as the "Fire Disaster". In E.C. 301 the country (once lead by Ma) went under national construction. The country was later incorporated into the Federal State of U.S.E. in E.C. 878. Enbizaka *Home to Kayo Sudou, who commited mass murder in E.C. 842. Union State of Evillious (U.S.E.) Based in the European Union, it was formed in E.C. 878 after the signing of the Aishikeru Treaty and it incorporates the countries of Marlon, Levianta, Lucifenia and Elphegort. *Home to Gallerian Marlon (in Levianta). The Keywords Mothy gives each of his songs keywords. Reason is unknown why. *10-Minute Love -「走れバスよ、この恋乗せて。」 (“The bus runs, carrying this love.”) *Word Play -「悪という言葉　はじめて覚えた」 (“When I learned the word Evil”) *Clockwork Lullaby -「この歌声は　ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄」 ("This singing voice is a clockwork lullaby") *Daughter of Evil -「オーホッホッホッホ。さあ、ひざまずきなさい！」 (“Oh ho ho ho ho! Now, bow before me!”) *Servant of Evil -「僕が君を守るから　君はそこで笑っていて」 (“I will protect you, so just be somewhere, smiling”) *Regret Message -「君が教えてくれた、ひそかな言い伝え」 ("A secret legend that you told me") *Miniature Garden Girl -「外の世界なんて知らなくていい」 ("Do not need to know the world outside") *Abandoned on a Moonlit Night -「さあ　母さんと父さんに会いに行こう」 (“Let’s go find our mother and father”) *South North Story -「ごきげんいかがですか」 (How are you doing?) *Re_birthday -「黒い部屋　巨大なぜんまい　僕はひとり」/深い闇の中の出来事。あるいは誰かのみた夢。/真実はどこかの光の中　("A black room, a huge clockwork, I am alone"/ An event in the deep darkness. Or a dream which someone saw/ The truth is in the light at somewhere) *Conchita the Glutton- 「敬い称えよ　われらが偉大なコンチータ」 (“Bow down and worship our great Conchita”) *moonlit bear -「こんな暗い夜には　コワイ熊が出るから」 (“Because on this kind of dark night, a FRIGHTFUL bear comes out”) *Screws, Gears, and Pride -「普通とは何か　それは正しいことなのか」 (“What is normal, and what is the right thing?”) *Enbizaka's Tailorshop -「だけど仕事は頑張らなきゃ」 ("But I must persevere with my work") *Daughter of White -「生きていてごめんなさい」 (“I’m sorry for existing”) *Full Moon Lab -「満月の夜に始まる実験」 (“On a night of the full moon, the testing begins”) *Last Revolver -「さよなら　愛しい人」 (“Goodbye, my love”) *Heartbeat Clocktower -「孤独な男がその死の間際に作り上げた、森の奥の小さな映画館」 ("A small theatre in a depth of the forest which was made by a lonely man on the brink of his death") *Desert’s Bluebird -「君と一緒なら　きっと乗り越えられる」 (“As long as we’re together, surely we’ll overcome whatever troubles we face”) *Duke Venomania's Madness -「踊ろうよ　このハーレムで」 (“Dancing in this harem”) *Twiright Prank -「私は昼　僕は夜　手をつなげばオレンジの空」 (“I’ll be the day/I’ll be the night/Together we make a beautiful orange sky”) *Flame of Yellow Phosphorous -「ひとかけらほどのパンが食べたかっただけ」 (“I just wanted to eat a loaf of bread”) *Madame Merry-go-round -「ようこそ　愉快な国へ」 (“Welcome to a happy place”) *Red Shoe Parade- 「偉大な正義の　名の元に」 (“In the name of divine justice”) *Chrono Story -「どうせ時間は無限にあるし」 (“Time is limitless anyway”) *Gift from Princess Sleep-Bringer ~GIFT~ -「あなたの幸せの為に」 (“In order for your happiness”) *The Fifth: Pierrot -「そして黒から赤へ」 (“From black to red”) *Judgement of Corruption -「地獄の沙汰も金次第」 (“Money gives orders, even in Hell”) *Capriccio Farce -「さあ始めよう　裁判という茶番を」(“Now, let's start the farcical hearing”) *Flower of the Plateau -「花は綺麗でなくてはならない」("A flower mustn't be unsightly") The keywords for the songs without PVs are unknown. If anyone can find the keywords of the following songs, please make sure 100% that they are the keywords and add them. *Me and the Frog's Love Romance *master of the graveyard *To Reticent You *Lu li la, Lu li la: The Resounding Song *1000-year Wiegenlied *Retrospective Musicbox *Wendy *master of the court Lyrics for PV-less songs This is the place to post translated lyrics of the album-exclusive songs. As the translation of said songs are rather difficult to find, hopefully this section can help understanding the context of the songs. Master of the Graveyard From http://www.animelyrics.com/doujin/mothy/mastergraveyard.htm Subbed Song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9Eugl-EKi8 If you should be unfortunate enough to find yourself lost in the deserted graveyard, then you must give praise to the woman who holds a cup in her hand. Don't try anything else, just worship her, honor her, and kneel before her. It's all over as soon as you fall into the hands of the creeping dead. Any loser captured will have his limbs plucked from his body, his back slit, his lungs, guts, and heart all yanked away, and in the end, he will be turned into ashes. ... Honor and praise our Master! The evil forest's graveyard is her feeding ground. It's a graveyard of corruption, with a rotten stench hanging in the air. Our Master's name, is the Repulsive Eater Girl. Honor and praise the great Master! In the miniature theater in the center of the graveyard, she was reborn as the queen of the dead. Her name, is the Repulsive Eater Girl. Eat away everything in that world! It shall be a never-ending supper. Now, let's begin the necessary preparations for cooking those poor invaders who happen to have wandered into our territory. Deserted! Cup! Worship! Creeping! Loser! Back! Lungs! Ashes! ... "Ohohoho! Welcome to the Evils Forest. Would you like to be grilled? Maybe stewed?? Or maybe...fufufu. Whatever, just take your time. The end result is the same. I'll eat you to your last bone.♡" This insatiable sin has no end in sight. The forest's graveyard is an entrance to madness. Consumed by her craving, determined to wipe out any enemy in sight, she is the chosen evil, whose name is the Repulsive Eater Girl. Her gardener's ambition proves a brief entertainment: "I'm entrusting my body and my life to you." Soon after, he's also wound up in her stomach. She is a wicked witch, whose name is the Repulsive Eater Girl. Suck and chew down all the spite and malice! It shall be a never-ending nightmare. What has been filling up her cracked glasses, is the dark red blood. Eat away everything in that world! It shall be a never-ending supper. Now, let's begin the necessary preparations for cooking those poor invaders who happen to have wandered into our territory. Suck and chew down all the spite and malice! It shall be a never-ending nightmare. Eventually the end will come, but until that final day, let's keep partying, shall we? Deserted! Cup! Worship! Creeping! Loser! Back! Lungs! Ashes! Me and The Frog's Love Romance From http://www.animelyrics.com/doujin/mothy/bokukaeruromance.htm Song here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rawkNc2Z_CE Ru Ri Ra Ru Ri Ra, The Resounding Song From http://www.animelyrics.com/doujin/mothy/rurirauta.htm Song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JCi_EYLYyw Ru Ri Ra, Ru Ri Ra is the resounding song A miserable song which colours time The moon shines beautifully in the sky From sword blooms a beautiful flower and From seed blooms a beautiful glass When it was polished on the night of the full moon The stone became four mirrors Shining brightly along with a small bottle A blade was wrongly dipped into the spring A spring the colour of blood The color of blood that was sought out The doll moving in the invisible wind Scoops up with a spoon invisible dirt It was all there back then Finally they return, return to the forest Along with an uncontainable amount of anger To The Reticent You Lyrics: http://www.animelyrics.com/doujin/vocaloid/mukuchinakimie.htm Subbed Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYcDPq-jBhs&feature=related |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |- | class="romaji" nowrap="nowrap"| | class="translation" nowrap="nowrap"| |} Recollective Organ Link Song here (subbed) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVBfCPjcMtU A music box with a distorted golden spring The melody that cannot be played is a love song A music box that disappeared into the shadow of history A jewelry box that cannot be opened. {C {C {C}The music box he made Played more beautiful melodies than anyone else's People called him "The Spring User (The Clockworker)" with (full) respect {C}He had a beloved fiancée and a beloved sister He thanked God saying "I'm a fortunate man" {C}For the two girls, with all my love, I'll make a superbly fine music box Hoping for happier days, he poured his heart into the music box. {C}Now the music box will not make music. {C}In this country, a man with the best magic Becomes the king and get everything The candidates chosen as a new ruler are The Clockworker's fiancée and sister {C}They have come to get off the track and hate one another If Magic didn't exist, they could coexist. {C}The worst consequence What he saw was the half-made music box dyed with blood A collapsed girl and a wailing girl He loved both of them, both of them {C}Now the music box will not make music. {C}Where there once was a country there is now ruins. A crazy old man is making something there. When travelers ask what he is making, The old man replies "a music box." {C}But... What can be seen is only garbage, A dirty black box Wiegenlied of 1000 Years *Youtube Broadcast (Short version) *PV-Less Full Version (Subbed) Wendy MP3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=malOp4T1db8 Master of The Court MP3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PeMo7WCRfA&feature=related Subbed: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZNEjuXrfds If you go through the forest, and escape the graveyard, you will reach﻿ an old theatre, where you will be trialed. In this final trial, you'll probably be found guilty From the gears turning in the clocktower, the doll inherited the will of its father. That's right, I am the new master of the court, and the Gates of the Underworld are about to open. My Father, tell me, am I right to make such choices? How is the heartless me supposed to understand? My Father, tell me, can I send them all to Hell? How is the lifeless me supposed to understand? "The endless lullaby is about to come to an end in the near future", mumbled the Gardener. Is he right or is the sorceress? Without knowing the﻿ answer, I continued to swing the hammer Raised within a pure body, "Irregular" is making me shiver. My child, your quest is just about to begin. Now, sleep, to the sound of this lullaby. My Father, tell me, is this fate correct? How is the heartless me supposed to understand? My Father, tell me, is﻿ this how we get to Utopia? How is the lifeless me supposed understand? That's right, I am the new master of the court, and the Gates of the Underworld are about to open. My Father, tell me, am I right to make such choices? How is the heartless me supposed to understand? My Father, tell me, can I send them all to Hell? How is the lifeless me supposed to understand? My Father, tell me, is this fate correct? How is the heartless me supposed to understand? My Father, tell me, is﻿ this how we get to Utopia? How is this lifeless me supposed understand?! Sources *Akuno-P's blog, the heavenly yard *This wiki *The songs *Akuno-P's Albums (and the information included in them) External Links References ↑First Databook, pages 73-74 Category:Vocaloid Song Series Category:Vocaloid Song Series